The Perfect Tea Party
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Response to a Tumblr Prompt Challenge: Elsie must hide Carson from a little girl named Mary. But why?


**The Perfect Tea Party**

**A/N:** This is a response to Kouw's Challenge 2013. The challenge was: Person A helps Person B hide from Person C. Awkwardness ensues. Any pairing. Must include holding hands at some point.

"Elsie, you have to hide me!" Charles was out of breath and his face was flushed, as if he'd just finished a long distance run or had cycled all the way from Ripon.

She whirled around at the sound of his voice, the panic evident in his tone. "Heavens, Charles, whatever's the matter with you? You act as though the devil himself was after you," she said, bustling over to him and attempting to make him sit. "You need to catch your breath and tell me why I'm hiding you ... assuming, of course, you give me a good reason," she said, not being able to stop herself from teasing him a little.

"I have work to do, lots of it, and I don't have time for silliness today."

"Then, perhaps, you might want to reconsider your little game of hide and seek and get back to the tasks at hand." She barely contained her laughter at her own cheekiness. "Tell me, Charles, is the new maid after you again?"

"Elsie Hughes, this is no time for fun and games at my expense. You know I had no active part in Lady Russell's maid's infatuation with me. And I thought we'd agreed to let that matter drop, but I can see that is not the case. Elsie you know I never ... "

"Yes, love. I know. I was only teasing you a little, though I still say you should have let me say a thing or two to the cheeky lass. She should know better than to flirt with a butler, especially my butler."

He grinned, having momentarily forgotten his original reason for entering her sitting room in such a rush. But then, he heard a wee voice in the corridor and panic took hold of his heart once more. "Elsie, please, hide me! She cannot find me, not today, please!"

Her brows furrowed as she listened for the voice which had caused the normally composed butler of Downton Abbey to revert to a moaning mass of emotions. "Surely, you don't mean _your_ Lady Mary!" She looked from the doorway to his face and back again. "You _do_, don't you! What on earth could she have possibly said that would have you running scared? You'd practically bring down the moon if she asked it of you, so what's happened to change that?"

"There's no time to explain. I'll tell you later. Just don't let her find me, please. I'm begging you. I'll make it up to you somehow. Elsie ... please."

She shook her head and grinned. "You owe me, Charles Carson! I'll go see what Lady Mary wants and, if you're lucky, she will grow bored with me and move elsewhere in the house." She gave him a quick kiss to the cheek and a wink. There was an unmistakable gleam in her eyes which told him he would most assuredly pay for her assistance. "Stay here, and for heavens sake, remain quiet."

She stepped out into the hallway and directly into the path of the eldest Crawley daughter. "Lady Mary, what may I do for you this afternoon?" Elsie made sure to speak clearly and slightly louder than she normally would in order to give Charles a warning.

"I'm looking for Carson, Mrs. Hughes. It is most important that I speak to him. Have you seen him?"

"I have, milady, and not that long ago." She smirked a little, imagining Charles Carson's shocked face on the other side of the door.

"Oh, good! I asked him to join Sybil, Edith, and me for a tea party this afternoon. He said something about time permitting but we've been waiting and he hasn't returned. I thought he had gone to get tea and biscuits since all Nanny would give us is water," she said, as if that was the silliest thing she'd ever heard.

"Hmm, interesting. So, was Mr. Carson to serve at your tea party this afternoon? Surely one of the footmen could do that in his stead, milady. Mr. Carson is a very busy butler."

"No, Mrs. Hughes! Carson was supposed to sit down with us and take part in our tea. We even borrowed one of Mama's old hats and a scarf so he could dress for the part. We thought it would be a grand idea. Well, Sybil and I did. Edith thought it wasn't kind of us to ask Carson to sit on the floor with us. We compromised with her since she wouldn't stop complaining, and we decided to move the tea party from the nursery to the smaller dining room downstairs."

Elsie's hand flew to her mouth to hide her laughter. Now she understood why Charles had been in such a state of panic earlier. It was one thing to have to participate in the tea party, but to be subjected to the hat and scarf was unthinkable. "Perhaps, Lady Mary, he has gone upstairs in search of you? Have you considered that?"

"No, I hadn't." Mary looked quite wild for a moment, her eyes big and her mouth open. "You don't think Edith will tell him he wasn't wanted at the party, do you? I promise if she has hurt Carson's feelings over the tea party, I won't play with her for a month!" She sprinted for the stairs but turned around quickly. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. Please tell Carson I'm looking for him when you see him."

"Oh, he probably already knows, milady. Don't you worry about that." She watched as the child ran up the stairs, intent on finding him for her little party. Elsie was going to have no end of fun teasing Charles about his reason for hiding and what it was going to cost him for her to keep his secret safe. She eased open the door, but it stopped abruptly before it was even halfway open. "Hiding behind the door, Mr. Carson? We wouldn't have been eavesdropping, would we?"

"You heard her, Elsie! She wants me to wear a hat and a scarf! Serving at her tea party is one thing but sitting down on the floor and partaking is something else entirely! It just shouldn't be done."

"And you didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her no, so you decide a game of cat and mouse would be better for everyone?" She sighed and shook her head, though her lips were curling into a grin. "You know she won't give up until she's found you or Edith is so tired of waiting that she starts an argument with Mary. It won't be pretty. You heard it yourself. Besides, they moved the party from the nursery to the dining room," she replied, barely containing her laughter.

"So, what do you propose I do about it? You seem to be getting a great deal of pleasure out of my circumstances. Might it not benefit us both if you decided to help me instead of mock me?" His tone was stern but there was more than a hint of pleading in his voice. "If I go upstairs and attend this tea party, you know I'll be in a foul mood for the remainder of the day, having dishonored the role of butler and embarrassed myself. My work will go untended, which also means that our cozy after dinner time will be interrupted by my having to work. And when word of my antics reaches the upstairs, there will be more teasing and irritations that will inevitably spill downstairs."

Elsie reached out and cupped his face in her hand, stroking her thumb across his lips. "My, my, Charles, you have given this a great deal of thought, though I will admit that having our evening interrupted is not something I will readily concede." She paced the room for a moment or two before turning back to him. "I have an idea. I'm sending you to the village on an urgent matter. It simply has to be done this afternoon and it's unavoidable."

His large eyebrows creased together in confusion. "What are you talking about? There is no urgent business, nothing that cannot …" He saw her own eyebrows raise, waiting on the plan to dawn upon him. "Oh, I see. I'll take a quick trip into the village. You'll explain to the girls that I have been called away. I'm off the hook while they enjoy their party. My love, you are wonderful!" He scooped Elsie into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips, giving her bottom a little pat.

"And you'd better remember this later tonight when we're alone together. I will start thinking of how you can repay me. Right now, though, it's imperative that we get you started into town. The sooner you're gone, the sooner you'll be back and finishing your paperwork. Whatever you don't finish before the dressing gong will have to wait until tomorrow. I'll not have our evening disrupted by the young girls upstairs."

"Anything you want, sweetheart." Charles Carson felt much better now, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Elsie kissed his cheek and eased out of her sitting room and into his pantry, removing his hat and coat. She was almost back to her own room when Mrs. Patmore stepped out of the kitchen and stopped her.

"Where on earth are you going with Mr. Carson's hat and coat? You know Lady Mary was looking for him earlier. She stopped by the kitchen and I told her I had seen neither hide nor hair of him since he'd gone upstairs earlier."

Elsie squared her shoulders and hugged the coat a little closer to her chest. "I noticed a slight tear at the seams and thought I'd repair his coat for him. He likely hasn't noticed the problem. Better to have it mended before he notices and goes into a state about dishonoring the house by appearing in an improper state of dress," Elsie said, trying to laugh it off.

"And the hat?" Beryl asked, pointing to Charles's hat in Elsie's hand.

"Oh, that, umm, well I'd considered buying him a new one for his birthday or perhaps Christmas. I needed to measure the inside so I'd know what size to purchase, should I happen upon the perfect hat when I'm in Ripon or the village," she lied.

Beryl gave a skeptical glare before mumbling something under her breath and returning to the kitchen.

Elsie was thankful that the cook had resumed her duties and hadn't asked further questions. She slipped into her room and thrust the hat and coat into Charles's hands. "I'm starting to think a missed evening with you and a grumpy atmosphere for a day or so isn't worth all this running around I seem to be doing on your behalf."

"But you love me and you know how much this means to me. Don't you, Elsie?"

"I'm starting to wonder," she grumbled.

Charles pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "I'll make it up to you and the girls. I promise. I'm going to dash into town and pick up some stick candy for them. You can tell me what you want me to do to properly make amends with you, love."

She gave him a tight squeeze and plopped the hat on the top of his head. "You can start by buying Lady Sybil a dark chocolate bar. She doesn't like the sticky sweet candies that Edith and Mary seem to adore."

Charles chuckled. "Sounds like someone else I know. You, by chance, wouldn't happen to know the name of the individual who introduced our Lady Sybil to the delicacy of dark chocolate, now would you?"

She swatted his arms. "We may or may not have shared a few bars here and there. I keep some for my own enjoyment and, it's polite to share. She really is a sweet child, Charles, and it's one of our little secrets, so don't go spoiling it for us. The other girls need never know that their sister visits the housekeeper for cake and treats."

"And you scold me for spoiling Lady Mary!"

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to the village or should I tell one of the hall boys to run upstairs and inform Lady Mary about your return?"

"I'm going!" He pulled on his coat and motioned for her to open the door. "In case she's lurking about."

Elsie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You really are something, Charles Carson, something indeed." She opened the doorway and peered into the hallway. Seeing not a single soul, she reached back and took his hand, pulling him into the passageway.

Charles had just closed her sitting room door behind him when they heard Lady Mary's voice. She was saying something about Mrs. Patmore. Elsie quickly assessed the situation and slightly panicked, drawing Charles quickly around the corner and shoving him into the store cupboard just as Mary and Beryl entered the room. Elsie whirled around and stood in front of the door, as if protecting them from a dragon in his lair.

"I told Lady Mary that I thought I had some biscuits in the cupboard that she could have and I noticed you'd left the door unlocked earlier," Beryl explained.

Elsie didn't dare move or open the door in front of the child or the cook. There would be much to explain and a great deal of embarrassment for Charles. "Why don't you take Lady Mary into the kitchen and I'll look for the biscuits? Plain or chocolate, were they?"

"Nonsense, Mrs. Hughes. I'm perfectly capable of giving the young girl the biscuits. Besides, I know the ones that are freshest since I baked a batch just yesterday. The older ones are for the hall boys."

"And as Housekeeper, I, too, know which ones you baked earlier and which should be saved for the staff. I'll get them and bring them to you, Lady Mary, if you'll follow Mrs. Patmore into the other part of the kitchen."

Lady Mary looked from one adult to the other, unable to discern what was truly happening. Why all the fuss over a key and a storage cupboard containing biscuits was beyond her. "I would like some tea to take back with me," she said as she started towards the other room.

"Oh no you don't, milady! You're too young for tea. I'll get you a container of milk," Mrs. Patmore called out, leaving a flustered Elsie sagging against the door. When she heard the voices die down, she quickly whipped open the door and found Charles with a wide expression, assuming he'd just been discovered. "You'd better hurry. I don't know how long they're going to be occupied with the milk."

Charles nodded and, as quickly as he could, slipped out of the cupboard taking two of the freshly baked biscuits for himself, and darted around the corner. Elsie could only shake her head at his antics before joining Lady Mary and Mrs. Patmore in the kitchen. "I will have a hall boy bring that up for you, milady. We wouldn't want you to spill it on the way to the party. Besides, you'll need someone to bring the carafe down when you've finished."

Lady Mary seemed to be appeased for the moment, though she still couldn't help but look for her dear Carson. She stopped by his pantry door, peeking inside just for safe measure. "Mrs. Hughes, please tell Carson we had to start without him. Maybe next time, he can join us," she said softly, the disappointment evident in her voice.

"I will, milady. I'm certain that he hates to disappoint you, but sometimes things happen and he is a very busy man."

Mary agreed. "Sybil says that she sometimes comes downstairs and sits with you while you read to her or Carson will play puppets with her, but Edith and I don't believe her. She's just jealous that Carson loves me. Besides, if he's too busy to play with me, I know he doesn't have time for her," she said with a raised eyebrow and an air of superiority.

Oh how Elsie wanted to tell his precious Lady Mary the truth. Such cheek in a child was not acceptable, though it was not her place to reprimand the girl. She would have loved to explain how Sybil was telling the truth, that Carson enjoyed seeing Sybil's eyes light up with excitement when he put on a show for her as she held the girl in her arms and they shared chocolate and milk. But, none of that would do anyone any good, especially not today. There would be a time later, perhaps, when Mary would learn the truth. Instead, she opted for a much tamer answer. "I'm sure Mr. Carson would make time for any of you ladies, if you only asked. He may be very busy, but he enjoys spending time with you … all of you."

"Hmmphf," was the only reply Lady Mary could muster. She threw back her head and marched back up the stairs, the hall boy carrying the milk and biscuits not far behind.

Charles returned to the house an hour later, grateful at having been spared the tea party, but realizing that he'd wasted more time in avoiding the situation than he would have wasted had he actually indulged his Lady Mary in her fanciful idea. He knocked quietly on Elsie's door immediately upon his return.

"I see your back," she said with a wide grin. "I trust your important errand went well, Mr. Carson?"

"Indeed it did, Mrs. Hughes. Thank you for asking," he said as he closed the door, dropping the formal façade in the process. "I bought these for you," he announced, offering her a pretty bouquet of flowers. "And this," he added, slipping a chocolate bar from his coat pocket. "I know it doesn't go a long way towards saying thank you for helping me, but I hope it's a start."

Elsie looked up at him and smiled, taking the flowers and the chocolate from him and giving him a kiss in return. "They're beautiful and, I will very much enjoy the chocolate. Perhaps later tonight, you'd like to sample some of it with me, provided you have a wine that will go well with chocolate." She kissed his cheek before turning to place the flowers in some water.

"I believe Mrs. Patmore is doing a chocolate soufflé for pudding this evening so we might just be in luck." He dropped a kiss to her temple. "Was Lady Mary terribly upset with me?"

"Lady Mary seems to think you only have a heart for her and the rest of us poor sods are just out in the cold," she said, a bit of bitterness to her voice. "She actually believes you only care for her and the other girls are not worth your time and effort," she admonished. "It took all I had in me not to tell her about our adventures with Lady Sybil. The only reason I didn't was because I didn't want to get Sybil in trouble with Nanny and, in turn, her parents, which would mean the end of her little trips downstairs."

He tried, as best as he could to soothe her, pointing out that their evenings with Lady Sybil were not common knowledge so to Mary it would appear she was the only one privileged downstairs. In the end, he merely kissed her to quiet her rants and was rewarded handsomely for his efforts.

Later that evening, after the staff dinner, Elsie took Charles's hands in hers and began backing her way down the hall, leading him to her sitting room. She had plans for this evening and she'd been looking forward to spending some quiet time with Charles. She'd had the most vivid dream during the night and she wanted nothing more than to whisper its contents into his ear and to feel his deep voice rumble through her as they explored a few of the finer details.

She dropped his hand long enough to twist the knob of her door, kicking it open with her foot as she reached for his hand once more. But instead of readily following her through the door, Charles stood rooted to the spot. There, on Elsie's settee, sat three young Crawley girls, each with a smile on her face and something in her hand.

"Ladies," Charles said, assuming his butler stance once more. "What may we do for you this evening? It's passed your bedtime and, I'm certain you'll be missed, if you haven't been already." Elsie sighed rather loudly, earning her a glare from Charles, though he did understand her frustration. He'd been feeling much the same way.

"We missed you at our tea party this afternoon, Carson." Mary was the first to speak and she gave him a warm smile. "I understand you had urgent business in the village. I wish one of the footmen could have seen to that, but no matter. We thought we could bring the party to you."

Sybil sprang from the settee and practically threw herself at Elsie. "I was so excited when Mary mentioned having the late night tea party with Carson. It meant you could come, too, as my guest. Please, please say you'll play, Mrs. Hughes. And can we use your little tea cups and maybe have some chocolate like last time?"

Elsie felt her cheeks warm a little and scooped the child into her arms, giving her a kiss. "I think that can be arranged. I believe Mr. Carson has a chocolate bar for you and some candy for your sisters in his pantry. He picked it up especially for you when he missed your party this afternoon." Elsie eased Sybil back to her feet and gave her little cheek a pinch. "Why don't you three go with Mr. Carson to get your rewards while I get us some warm milk and biscuits?"

The three girls were gathered around Carson before he even had a chance to process what was happening. Elsie Hughes, his Elsie, had just agreed to a late night tea party with the three Crawley girls instead of sending them off to bed so they could spend a quiet evening alone. Reluctantly, he shooed them all from the room, casting a puzzled look back at her.

When they returned a few minutes later, Elsie had spread a rug on the floor and set out a rather nice tea set with a few little snacks. Cheese, fruit, and biscuits were on pretty white plates with little blue flowers. The matching teapot, no doubt, contained the milk which would be poured into the matching cups to mimic their tea.

"Mrs. Hughes, this is lovely. I never would have expected something this nice," Edith commented before Mary could elbow her in the side.

"It's lovely, truly it is and you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble. But, we thank you." Mary looked at the scene before her and smiled. "The only things missing are the hats and scarves."

"I think it's perfect, Mrs. Hughes." Sybil looked up and gave her a wink, though it was more like blinking both eyes since the girl still hadn't managed the art of winking just yet. "I didn't want to wear a large, floppy hat and a stuffy scarf in the first place. That was Mary and Edith's idea. And I didn't think it was fair to make Mr. Carson wear one when I didn't want to wear one either." She reached out and took Carson's hand and Elsie's, leading them both to the blanket, tugging them down with her.

For the next half hour, Charles and Elsie played host and hostess to a quaint little tea party on the floor of Elsie's sitting room. Charles was being such a good sport about it that he decided to provide a small bit of entertainment for the ladies. He retreated to his pantry and returned a moment later with his puppets. He entertained the ladies, eliciting squeals of delight from his younger audience and admiration and love from his peer.

Elsie looked down to see Sybil fast asleep, her little head in Elsie's lap. "I believe the show is over for this evening. I thank you all for attending my impromptu tea party. It's been lovely." She bowed to Mary and Edith, giving Charles a wink. "Shall I have Mr. Carson, the esteemed butler of Downton Abbey, escort you back to your rooms? He's the most perfect of gentlemen, and I trust him to see you safely to your door."

"We'll take them upstairs and then I'll help you clean up the party, Mrs. Hughes." He stood and offered Edith and Mary his hands while Elsie carried Lady Sybil up the stairs to her bed in the nursery.

Charles led Elsie back down the stairs, his hand resting on the small of her back. "Let's leave this until tomorrow. I'll clean it up properly in the morning, but for now, I'd enjoy a little cuddle with my best girl. I owe her so much for putting up with me today."

Elsie rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into his side. "I'd like that very much. It has been an eventful day, but one I wouldn't trade for the world. Those girls really do love you, you know."

"And what about you? Do you love me, Mrs. Hughes?"

"With all my heart and then some, Mr. Carson. I cannot think of anyone else I'd rather have at my tea parties than you."

"Care to share the wine with me tonight?"

"No," she said softly. "I'd rather share something a little sweeter." She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I hear the butler of this house has the sweetest lips and is the best kisser."

"Really? Interesting. I have it on the best authority that the housekeeper is the most beautiful in the county. She's strong, independent, compassionate, and is very understanding when faced with unusual distractions to her day. Also, I believe I owe her anything she would like in exchange for her help earlier today."

Elsie closed the door behind them and led him over to the settee. She made sure Charles was comfortable before settling herself on his lap, pressing a light kiss to the side of his neck. "We can discuss payment tomorrow. For now, I'd simply like to unwind in your arms and spend the last bit of the day with you."

He rubbed her back and held her close, kissing her softly. "Thank you for everything today, but most importantly for loving me. I'm so lucky to have you."

She snuggled deeper into his arms. "I hope you'll feel that way tomorrow when we go shopping for the new hat you're going to buy me," she teased. "I might even let you borrow it for the next tea party you're invited to … provided you don't ask me for a matching scarf," she teased.

Charles tickled her until they were both breathless from laughter. He spent the rest of the night thanking her with loving touches, warm kisses, and the sweetest words of adoration Elsie Hughes had ever heard.

Her next trip into the village, Elsie would have to remember to buy some stick candy and chocolate for the little girls and something special for Charles. What started out as a frantic dash to avoid an uncomfortable situation for Charles had ended in a very relaxed and happy day for both of them. Anyone who thought that little girls tea parties couldn't be fun for adults had never had one with three adorable Crawley girls and a stuffy but loveable butler.

**The End!**

**Reviews would be lovely and would make my day! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
